


Steeling the Moment

by xffan_2000



Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xffan_2000/pseuds/xffan_2000
Summary: Another 100 words. A follow-up to "Holt on a Minute..." (This is a very old fic being archived here from my old website.)





	Steeling the Moment

Steeling the Moment

By: xffan_2000

Summary: Another 100 words. A follow-up to "Holt on a Minute..."

+++++

"Remember when I told you that I read people by what they do, not by what they say?" Laura didn't look at him, but Steele continued. "Ever heard the phrase, 'If you love something, set it free'?"

"It goes on to say," she supplied, "'If it doesn't return, it was never really yours.' If you're reading my actions, you were set free, yet I chased you down."

"Change your perspective."

She frowned and shook her head.

"I set _you_ free, Laura," he said. "You came back to me."

"Are you saying that you...?"

"Yes."

"And that I...?"

"Yes."

Laura smiled.

END

+++++

Author's Note: Typically, I don't do sequels, but this one seemed to fit with the original twist.


End file.
